Love and War: The Prank Wars
by Not Just Your Average Fangirl
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is infuriated when Rose Weasley doesn't worship him the way the other girls do. Not that he likes her, obviously... right? On the other end, Rose struggles over the conflict between her feelings for him and their rocky family histories. It's not long before a prank war erupts, turning the whole school upside down. Anything could happen... all's fair in love and war.
1. The Malfoy Boy

Rose Weasley growled frustratedly, clutching at her bushy hair and glaring at her Potions homework.

"Problem, Weasley?"

Oh no. Oh, no. No no no no _no._ Not him. Anyone but him.

Scorpius Malfoy strolled into view, his infuriatingly smug expression making Rose glower at him. "You wish, _Malfoy,"_ she spat.

"Hey, calm down," he said. "Although, I _do_ like them firey." He grinned slyly.

"I'm not another one of your brainless airhead followers," she said. Sure, Malfoy was cute when you first looked at him, but anyone with a _brain_ could see that he was just like that Death Eater father of his: a cocky, arrogant bastard that dedicated himself to snogging girls he'd never said two words to.

Malfoy stepped closer to Rose. _Too_ close. "You'll fall for me someday," he whispered. "Just you wait and see. And then we're gonna have some _fun."_

"Snogging arrogant Slytherins isn't exactly my idea of fun," she replied frostily.

"Who said anything about snogging?" he said mischievously.

Rose turned away. "Don't even think about it."

Scorpius shrugged. "Worth a try," he said. As he walked away, Rose could have sworn she heard him mutter, "We always want the only girl we can never have."


	2. Dreams

Rose woke up around midnight in a cold sweat, entangled in the blankets. She sat up, trembling. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. Because Rose Malfoy- Rose Weasley did _not_ dream of kissing Scorpius Malfoy. She did _not_ enjoy it. And she did _not_ wake up wanting to do it again.

Scorpius woke up around midnight in a cold sweat, entangled in the blankets. He sat up, trembling. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. Because Scorpius Malfoy did _not_ dream of kissing Rose Malfoy- Rose Weasley. He did _not_ enjoy it. And he did _not_ wake up wanting to do it again.


	3. Gryffindor Princess

Scorpius wandered dazedly into the Great Hall the next morning, still lost in thought about what had happened. "Hey, what's up with you today?" Carlton Goyle wanted to know.

Scorpius scratched his head. "I had the craziest dream last night," he said.

"Me too," said a soft voice behind him. He whipped around. It was Rose.

"Is- is this spot taken?" she asked. Scorpius stared at her for a moment, then silently moved his bag out of the way. Rose sat down.

"What- why-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I had a dream last night," she said. "And it kind of made me realize that I think we got off to a bad start. Do you think I- we- could maybe try again?"

"Um," said Scorpius. "Can we talk? Like, in the hallway?"

"Sure," said Rose, looking surprised. She followed him quietly out of the Great Hall.

Once they were out of earshot, Scorpius whirled on her. "What happened in your dream?"

"What?"

"What happened in that dream you told us about?'

"Um." Scorpius looked carefully at her. Was she- she was! She was actually _blushing!_

"I had a dream too," he said. "It gave me some similar ideas. What happened in yours?" And then it dawned on him. "Was it about- er- _us?"_ he whispered.

Rose nodded slightly, her face crimson.

Suddenly, Scorpius grabbed her and threw her back against the wall. Before either of them had time to register what was happening, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. Their hearts hammered in unison as their minds raced, every system in their bodies on fire. Rose relaxed into the kiss. Then she kissed him back, flinging her arms around his neck as waves of heated passion rippled through her. Scorpius picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Finally, she stepped back. She was shaking, staring at him in shock. And as he stared back at her, he realised that she was the only girl he would ever need. She was his Gryffindor princess. And he couldn't afford to lose her.


	4. Otters, Ferrets, and Weasels

"You _what?"_ screamed Scorpius's mother over the phone. He winced, holding it away from his ear slightly. "Oh, you just wait 'till your father hears about this. You're going to be in _so_ much trouble, Scorpius Malfoy!" She paused. "Oi! Draco! Get over here and listen to what your son has been doing." She shoved the phone at him furiously.

"Hello? Scorpius? You still there?" Scorpius swallowed. His father had been the one he was most worried about.

"Yes, Father."

"Come on, son, none of that 'father' stuff with me. We've talked about this. Now, what was it that your mother was screaming about?"

He gulped. This was the hard part. "Dad, I… I'm in love with Rose Weasley."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Rose? As in… Granger's Rose?"

"Um… you mean Hermione?"

"Yes, yes. Her. Is it her daughter?" He sounded urgent.

"Well, yes."

"Scorpius, I want you to listen carefully. What I'm about to say is very important. Don't make my mistakes. Don't even think about her blood type. Treat her like a princess. I learned that the hard way. I learned too late." He sighed.

Scorpius's eyes grew wide. "You mean…"

"Yes." His father hung up.

Scorpius collapsed on his bed, slowly drawing his knees to his chest and rocking gently back and forth. He remembered the moment when Rose's lips had met his, when his entire world had turned upside down. His mind raced with thoughts of his father and the Granger girl. He remembered the stack of crumbling old poems on parchment he'd found in the attic once. All of them were about otters, weasels, and ferrets. The otter was the love interest. The weasel was the villain. And the ferret could only sit helplessly and watch them fall for each other. It dawned on Scorpius that perhaps Ron and Hermione were the weasel and otter, leaving his father to be the ferret.

He shivered. Well. He would never make his father's mistakes.


	5. You're In Love

Rose slammed the door of her dorm room before collapsing dramatically on her bed, hands covering her face. She groaned in miserable frustration.

"Rosie?" said a soft voice from across the room.

She sat up quickly, blushing. "Sorry, Fia," she said. "I just… _argh!"_ She flopped back down.

"Is it the Malfoy boy again?"

Rose shot her a curious glance. "What do you…"

"You talk in your sleep," she said matter-of-factly.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. Fiorella Lovegood must not require sleep to function properly. She always seemed to know everything that happened at night.

"Did he kiss you?" she inquired, peering curiously over the tops of her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Rather indeed in fact in quite affirmative in YES," Rose blurted. "It was amazing. It was like the whole world was spinning at the speed of light but time and space had frozen just for us. And we were kissing and kissing and kissing and I never wanted it to end and…" She stopped for a moment. The a horrified look crept over her face. "What am I _saying?"_ she whispered, staring down at her hands.

Fia smiled gently. "Oh, Rosie," she said. "You're in _love!"_


End file.
